Bursting Heart
by ppang17
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo sudah lama menyukai Kim Mingyu dan usaha apa yang akan Wonwoo lakukan untuk menarik perhatian Mingyu dengan bantuan teman-temannya? MEANIE, slight!Jeongcheol, Soonhoon, etc. High school!AU/DLDR/BL/SEVENTEEN


Bursting Heart

Cast : SEVENTEEN

Meanie, slight Jeongcheol, Soonhoon.

Rate : T (berubah sesuai isi cerita)

Warn : umur Mingyu setara Wonwoo, alur bisa kecepetan/kelamaan, Typo, EYD ancur, dll

Dengan mata yang sudah semakin menyipit, Wonwoo masih berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah novel yang sedang di bacanya. Lumayan tebal memang, tapi novel ini lah yang di sukai Wonwoo, novel tentang pecintaan.

 _Padahal kehidupan percintaanya gak ada bagus-bagusnya, pfft._

Memang benar, sebanyak apapun novel _romance_ yang di baca Wonwoo, kisah cintanya tetap jauh dari kata manis-manis, fluff ala-ala kebanyakan novel romantis. Wonwoo mendengus mengejek dirinya sendiri.

Tidak lama, Wonwoo mulai menguap lebar sampai mulutnya keram. Tangan Wonwoo menahan kepalanya yang mulai berat karena mengantuk. Berkali-kali dia membenarkan letak kacamata bulatnya.

Wonwoo menggeleng kuat-kuat. Sudah cukup, dia benar-benar sudah mengantuk sekarang. Matanya melirik jam dinding yang terpasang di atas pintu. Masih jam 09.00 pm, tidak biasanya Wonwoo mengantuk di jam-jam segini. Biasanya dia masih tahan membaca novel sampai jam 11 malam.

Wonwoo mengangkat bahunya acuh lalu berjalan menuju kasurnya, ia melepaskan kacamatanya, mematikan lampu kamarnya kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya dengan selimut yang membungkusnya. Setelah cukup nyaman Wonwoo tersenyum, alisnya mengerut bingung sambil memandangi langit-langit kamarnya yang di cat berwarna kuning cerah.

 _Eh? Kenapa malah gak bisa tidur begini?!_

 **Bzzztt bzzztt**

Dia mengacak rambutnya pelan, lalu meraba meja narkas di sebelah ranjang _single size_ -nya mengambil benda persegi panjang yang beberapa kali bergetar. Wonwoo menyipitkan matanya, cahaya yang dihasilkan ponsel pintarnya rasa-rasanya hampir merusak kornea matanya -_-

Wonwoo membuka aplikasi Line-nya, membaca setiap obrolan yang teman-temannya obrolkan di grup.

 _Jaman Jomblo? (5)_

 _Hoshyt: Yo! Coba tebak barusan aku habis ngapain? (_ _´ )_

 _Jiyyhun: stop nanyain hal itu ke setiap grup yang kau punya, soonyoung. -_-_

 _MymamaHan: tidak bisakah kalian berhenti bermain ponsel dan belajar?_

 _Jiyyhun: Aku sedang belajar, hyung._

 _Hoshyt: Aku sedang belajar, hyung. (2)_

 _MymamaHan: Aku percaya kalau Jihoon, tapi Soonyoung, no -_- aku yakin kau sedang di_

 _luar kan? Dengan geng mu yang tidak jelas itu?_

 _Hoshyt: Bagaimana kau tau?! (_ _;)_

 _MymamaHan: Aku ke tempat Seungcheol tadi, dan sempat melihat mu di sana bersama yang_

 _lainnya._

 _DinoAegi: HAHA TERCYDUK._

 _MymamaHan: PULANG DINO. AKU JUGA MELIHAT MU DISANA._

 _DinoAegi: Andwee T_T_

 _MymamaHan: Tunggu aku, aku akan menjemput mu setelah berurusan dengan Seungcheol._

 _Hoshyt: Aku bisa mencium hal-hal nakal disana_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 _Jiyyhun: Menggelikan. -_-_

Wonwoo terkekeh kecil melihat obrolan teman-temannya. Random memang, tapi Wonwoo selalu terhibur dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Kantuknya sekarang benar-benar sudah lenyap. Kesalahan besar Wonwoo membuka ponsel, padahal dia kira kali ini dia bisa tidur awal. Sedikit menyesal.

 _Hoshyt: Anyweey~ Dimana Wonu?_

 _Jiyyhun: Di meja belajarnya._

 _Jiyyhun: Sedang membaca._

 _Jiyyhun: Lebih tepatnya Di rumahnya._

 _Hoshyt: Cepat spam dia, Jihoon! Sampai dia membuka ponselnya!_

 _Jiyyhun: Dan apa tujuan ku melakukan hal itu?_

 _Hoshyt: WONUUUU_

 _Hoshyt: P_

 _Hoshyt: P_

 _Hoshyt: P_

 _Hoshyt: P_

 _Hoshyt: P_

 _Hoshyt: P_

 _Jiyyhun: WHAT THE HELL, KWON SOONYOUNG! Spam di pc aja, jangan di grup!_

 _MymamaHan: Ponsel di bokong ku terus bergetar karena Soonyoung -_-_

 _Hoshyt: Ku kira bokong mu bergetar karena Seungcheol hyung_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 _Jiyyhun: Menggelikan. -_- (2)_

 _MymamaHan: Soonyoung! Masih ada yang minor disini!_

 _DinoAegi: Demi kerang! Aku 16 tahun, hyung!_

 _Jiyyhun: -_-_

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya heran. Sebelumnya tidak ada orang sejenis Soonyoung selama 17 tahun hidupnya. Entah dia harus bersyukur atau sebaliknya karena bisa berteman dengan orang semacam Soonyoung.

 _DinoAegi: Jeonghan hyung benar-benar menarik ku pulang! Apa kalian percaya itu?! Benar_

 _benar memalukan T_T_

 _Jiyyhun: Aku percaya._

 _Hoshyt: AKU MEREKAMNYA HAHAHA_

 _Hoshyt: KALIAN HARUS MELIHATNYA BESOK_

 _Hoshyt: Benar-benar akan viral (_ _)_

 _Aku menyimak._

 _Hoshyt: AHH INI DIA_

 _Hoshyt: Bagaimana? Pasti kau sedang tersenyum seperti orang gila kan?_

 _Hoshyt: Ayo berterimakasih pada ku cepat!_

 _Omong kosong macam apa yang kau katakan Soonyoung? -_-_

 _Hoshyt: Ha?_

 _Hoshyt: Kau belum membuka pesannya?_

 _Jiyyhun: Bisakah kalian membicarakannya di pc? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian_

 _Obrolkan._

 _Aku juga tidak mengerti._

 _Pesan apa?_

 _Hoshyt: Mingyu mengirimkan mu pesan._

 _APA?! MINGYU?!_ Wonwoo berteriak tanpa suara di kamarnya yang temaram. Dia menggigit kuku jari tangannya dan tersenyum bodoh seperti orang gila. Ini bukan mimpi yang sedang Wonwoo alami kan? Wonwoo masih terbangun kan? Wonwoo tidak percaya. Bagaimana ini? Ahh Wonwoo terserang panik mendadak.

Wonwoo buru-buru membuka obrolan Line-nya, men-scrool dan menemukan nama Mingyu dari sekian banyak obrolan yang kebanyakan dari Official Account (namanya juga jomblo ya :'). Wonwoo melotot tidak percaya. Dengan gerakan perlahan dan agak lebay Wonwoo membuka pesan yang dikirimkan Mingyu.

 _Mingyu: Haii_

 _Mingyu: Ini Wonwoo temannya Hoshi kan?_

 _Mingyu: Aku Mingyu_

"Iya, Mingyu aku tau kok kamu siapa." kata Wonwoo berdialog sendiri sambil cekikikan khas ABG yang di notis doinya.

 _Eh, iya Mingyu, ini Wonu, ada apa?_

 _*Wonwoo_

 _Maaf auto corect :')_

Wonwoo bergulingan di kasurnya sambil teriak-teriak (yang ini beneran teriak) sampai mama nya yang berada di lantai bawah meneriaki Wonwoo balik.

"Wonu?! Kamu kenapa nak?!" tanya mama Wonwoo yang sedang masak di dapur.

"Gak papa, mah! I-ini jatuh dari kasur!" teriak Wonwoo.

Aduh bodohnya Wonwoo... bisa-bisanya memperkenalkan diri pakai nama panggilan keluarganya. Tidak ada yang memanggilnya Wonu selain keluarga dan Soonyoung tentunya. Soonyoung pun memanggilnya begitu karena memang sudah bebal di kasih tahu Wonwoo tapi tetap memanggilnya Wonu.

 _Mingyu: Hahaha iya gak papa._

 _Mingyu: Kata Hoshi kamu punya kemeja putih polos, ya?_

 _Iya, emang kenapa?_

 _Mingyu: Itu, aku mau minjem, boleh gak?_

 _Boleh, untuk kapan?_

 _Mingyu: Acaranya masih lama, sih_

 _Mingyu: Tapi besok bisa aku pinjem?_

 _Eum, bisa-bisa._

 _Mingyu: Kalo gitu besok, istirahat ke dua?_

 _Oke ^^_

 _Mingyu: See ya :)_

Wonwoo merasa panas menjalar ke kedua pipinya. Dia memegang kedua pipinya sambil kembali menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Wonwoo tidak sama sekali menyesal kehilangan kesempatan tidur sorenya. Tapi Wonwoo ingin segara tidur, Wonwoo tidak sabar untuk cepat-cepat pagi dan pergi ke sekolah. Padahal dia paling malas bangun pagi untuk bersekolah, tapi besok istimewa karena dia akan bertemu Mingyu.

Sekian lama Wonwoo memendam rasa suka pada Mingyu, hampir 2 tahun. Dimulai dari semester dua kelas 10 tepatnya saat Wonwoo duduk di bangku penonton aula olahraga sekolahnya yang sedang mengadakan lomba basket antar sekolah. Wonwoo yang malas-malasan datang di seret oleh Jeonghan untuk duduk menonton pacarnya (Seungcheol) dan Soonyoung bertanding.

Wonwoo benar-benar muak mendengar perempuan-perempuan di sekitarnya mulai berteriak meneriaki nama-nama pemain yang mereka sukai ketika para pemain memasuki lapangan. Saat itu Wonwoo memakukan tatapannya pada satu orang pemain yang berdiri cukup mencolok karena dia lebih tinggi dari teman-temannya yang lain, mempunyai kulit kecoklatan, dada bidang dan bahu yang lebar serta gigi taring yang mencuat ketika dia tersenyum.

Tanpa sadar Wonwoo tersenyum melihat lelaki itu tersenyum ke arah bangku penonton. Teriakan siswi perempuan di sekitarnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Perempuan ber make-up di sebelahnya berteriak tepat di telinga Wonwoo, membuat telinganya berdenging. Wonwoo mengusap telinganya dengan gusar sambil melirik sinis perempuan di sebelahnya dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah lelaki di tengah lapangan tadi.

"Namanya Kim Mingyu," bisik Jeonghan di telinga Wonwoo yang lainnya—tidak bisa dikatakan berbisik juga, karna Jeonghan mengatakannya dengan cukup kencang. Wonwoo menatapnya dengan bingung seraya membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Lelaki itu, yang paling tinggi dan memiliki kulit _tan_ , namanya Kim Mingyu. Aku lihat kau terus memperhatikannya." ucap Jeonghan dengan seringai usil. Pipi Wonwoo memerah, dia menggeleng gugup sebagai respon.

Wonwoo tahu maksud Jeonghan dan Wonwoo merasakan apa yang bisanya orang-orang sebut jatuh cinta. Jantung yang meletup-letup menyenangkan, pipi memanas dan tersenyum setiap melihat objek yang dicintai. Wonwoo mengakui dalam hatinya kalau saat itu dia telah jatuh pada persona seorang Kim Mingyu.

-Tbc-

Ini ff perdana aku :' hope u all like it /emot kiss/

Jangan lupa reviewnya~

Dan aku minta saran nih, selain Meanie, Jeongcheol, Soonhoon, aku ngeluarin kapel apa lagi?


End file.
